


Long legs at a small table

by Glowmoss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Bold if yall to assune i know how poker works also yall wanna read a kirigakeru/yugioh crossover?





	Long legs at a small table

**Author's Note:**

> Bold if yall to assune i know how poker works also yall wanna read a kirigakeru/yugioh crossover?

Seto Kaiba was a very busy man with a very tight schedule.

Seto Kaiba didn't wait for anything or anyone.

Seto Kaiba was a man to be feared and Respected.

Seto Kiaba was sitting under a small futon with a bunch of low class fools and idiots that enjoyed having game nights on cold winter night.

"Big bro, whats with that face? Your pouting" Seto Kaiba did not pout!

"Mokuba,when you said you had an emergency that would need to be taken care of by tonight, this is not what I had in mind" Seto hissed doging an orange slice that was aimed for his head from behind.

"Aw what?! You weren't supposed doge dat!" Seto pick up the slightly squished orange slice and flicked it back at its owner,which landed right on the blonds forehead "how?! You weren't even look'en!"

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba, wheeler, thats why" 

"Nyah whatever! Hey Tristan!" The dark skinned boy poked him head in front the kitchen.

"Yeah,Joey?!" 

only to be hit in face with the same orange slice that had hit the blond.

"You are so lucky I have my hands full!" Joey laughed,from upstairs, Yugi desended the stair case,he had taken a quick shower and was dressed in- Kaiba almost choked on his spit- but Mokuba on the other hand,just busted out laughing.

This Man,no this boy, who was called the King of Games, was dressed in a Shiba Inu Onise.

"What I miss? Are we throwing Orange slices at each other again?" He asked sitting next to Mokuba, who had his head on the table,shoulders shaking violently. "Hey Kaiba,whats wrong with your brother?" Yugi 'King of Lame' Mouto asked,poking the yonger brothers cheek. Kaiba could feel a vein pluse behind his ear, this was one of the people who he considered a rival.

"Yugi,What is that?" He asked calmly,this short little midgit better have lost a bet or so help him...

"Whats what?" He flicked channles,looking for adult swim, attack on titan was playing back to back.

"That stupid outfit your wearing" he drummed his fingers on the table,he should be at work! Doing important CEO things,like-

"This? I found it at hot topic! For cheap and I bought it! I thought it was cute! You can't see it,but Atem is wearing one too!"

'Aibo!' The spirit flushed,not that Kaiba could see.

"I even got a buy one get one free so i got the biggest one I could find! Joey! Tristan! Come here! I found Granpas wine stash!" Yugi lied as the two came bursting from the kitchen.

Kaiba wanted to slam his face into the wall,why? Why were they all so stupid?!

"Where?! Is it dat fancy upper crust stuff?" Now realising that there was no wine,Joey deflated "yugi! Yah dirty liar!" He huffed and squeezed himself between Kaiba and Yugi "Jesus, Kaiba! You and yah damn giraffe legs are take'en up all da space!"

Kaiba only spread his legs out farther "better to look down at all you heathens with"

"Alright,Alright, lets not kill each other yet,I'v got something really fun to do!" Yugi said pulling out a stack of normal playing cards, looks like things just might get slightly interesting,Seto mused. By now Mokuba had stopped wheezing and was helping yugi pass around the shuffled cards to the five-

"Oh wait, damn sorry guys! I gotta split! Folks need me at home!" Tristan said grabbing his things, well make that four stacks of cards, before jogging out into the night.

"So yugi,what with dat doggy get up!" Joey asked looking through his cards. "We play'en poker or some'em?"

"Something like that Joey, only the loser has to wear my other onsie and as to make it their background for their most popular, social media account!" Mokuba nearly dropped his cards, "Oh and by the way, we are playing strip poker!" Yugi gave a spine curling smile,it reminded everyone of when Atem was younger and more....violent.

No one liked to remember those days.

"Yugi,buddy, pal where did you-"

"Are you in or arent you,Joey?" Yugi said talking over him.

"I-i guess" he looked over his cards, if anyone was going to be embarrassed tonight it was gunna be that rich asshole! 

"As if id waste my time playing strip poke with a bunc-"

"I'll let you duel Atem again,and bet the three sacred god cards on said duel" 

"...hand me the cards,Mokuba"

"You sure about this big brother?" He said placeing his own cards in his lap before handing his brother is own cards.

"I don't back down from challanges Mokuba"

"You don't back down from anything,Kaiba" the brunette looked up wards,Yugi's normal childish face had been replaced with something for stern and sharp.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, after I beat your vessel,your god cards are mine,and thats a promise" 

"Yeah,just like the other thirty six times yah 'promised' you'd beat'em" Joey snickered as the pile on the stable was set,he easily ignored Kaibas deadly glare.

"Are you playing Atem?" Mokuba asked,placing his wrist watch on the table,jewlary didn't count and neither did socks.

"Me? By the gods no, if you knew-" he slumped over for a moment before sitting back up, that soft,playful face was back "-other me,isn't going to playing this time! So lets gets started!" 

Everyone pushed all twenty-six of their cards into a small deck in their own hand while Yugi,flipped over the first card of the main deck.

A red spade,six

Mokuba: black heart 5  
Kaiba: red diamon 4  
Joey: red spade 2  
Yugi: black heart 7

"Aw what?! Of course I'd get stuck with the lowest number" Joey pulled his shoes off while Mokuba and his begruging brother did the same.

"Next flip"

Queen

Joey: jack  
Kaiba: red heart 3  
Mokuba: black heart 4  
Yugi: King 

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Aw is baby rich boy scared of taking his shirt off" Joey teased pulling his own off with ease and chucking at Yugis face, he hasn't been paying attention and it knocked him over.

"My body is a temple wheeler,unlike that mud shack you call a body"

"Ohh,he's got you there Joey," Mokuba chucked his own shirt at Joey,it landed on his head. "you could grind a sword on these abbs!" He said smacking his brothers abbs.

"Are they really that hard?" Yugi quipped,leaning over the table to get a better look

"Nyeh, who wants to look like a body builder anyway?! I swear,dem folks have so much muscle 'der eyes have muscle! Just watch'en makes me feel weird" 

"Well I guarantee that big bro has the nicest body you'll ever see! If you win this next round I'll even let you touch them!"

"Mokuba,I am not letting these cheesy little grimlings, touch me" 

"Next flip Yugi!"

"Alright! We got a black two!"

Mokuba: king  
Seto: red spade 1  
Joey: black spade 4  
Yugi:queen 

"Take it off! Take it off!" Joey chanted while banging on the table, he ended up hyping the other boys up

"Shut up! I taking the damn thing off!" Kiba pulled,well more like ripped, his tight black shirt from his body and flung it at one of the ugly little monsters surrounding him, it ended up hitting Yugi in face,again. 

Joey gave him a wolf whistle "Look at Mista Seto Kaiba! Get'en all da ladies huh?" He laughed "bet you gotta shoo'em all away with'yah fancy Kaiba Corp shit huh?!"

"I am 3.5 seconds away from hitting you over head with my titanium brief case, wheeler I swear"

"Daw! What's da matter mista CEO, don't like a little skin show'en? Prude! The ladies love a little skin, flex for'em and they'll be alll over yah, I promise"

"And how would you know, you've never even had a girl fawn over you" Yugi asked,folding Seto's shirt, man he was tall.

"Dang Yug! You didn't have'ta do me like that! I thought we were friends!"

"Bold of you to assume I consider any of you my friend" they laughed

"Oh hey! I just noticed some thing,Yugi," said duelist looked Mokubas way "you haven't lost a single piece of clothing" the smile the shorter boy gave was creepy as he lifted his deck and revealed nothing but Kings and Queens along with several other high numbers,the deck was mixed.

"I think lady Luck is feeling generous today! What do you guys say, should we keep going?"

Everyone took the game seriously after that, five mineuts later Seto was down to his last piece of clothing, a pair of,bewd boxers while Mokuba still had his pants, Joey and Kiba were in the same boat, this next draw would be their last.

"Alright,You guys ready?" Yugi the smug soab mouto asked with that stupid smile on his face!

"Just place the card down,Vessel!" Joey and Setos hearts were pounding, no one wanted to wear that damn onsie,well maybe Mokuba since he could pull it off but that was beside the point!

"Alright, calm down no need for names, the final card is-" he waited eyes flicking from both the blond and brunette,dragging the suspense out to its fullest.

"Yugi! Just play da card!"

Said dealer gave a smiled that spelled dispare and embarrassment for his victims "- a Red Clover, Ten"

Mobuka placed his black nine spade down with relief, next to him his brother placed down a black ace eight. He wasn't going to wear that godforsaken onsie, Seto kaiba was no furry! That honor blonged to wheeler, but said blond was grinning, no! there was no way he-

"Sorry mista CE-jerk but it looks like I won't be in a suite dis time!" Joey placed down a ten red ace. "Haha! How'd you like dem apples rich boy!"

"I demand a rematch!" Seto yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Sorry Kiba, put those are the rules" Seto looked at yugi, no,they had swapped again he was now looking at Atem.

"You plotted this didn't you!" Atem didn't even try to hid his smile.

"Actually, this was all Aibou's idea, I kid you not he just woke up at like, 12 last night and said, lets play strip poker with the boys! And I said alright, Bet and sure enough he did"

"Both of you are demons"

"Am I cute demon?" They swapped again, Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Perish" Yugi laughed it off and grabbed the bigger onesie.

"Only after you put this on!" He said holding it up with that stupid grin on his stupid face "oh don't worry Seto! Its actually very soft and comfy, besides I posted a picture of myself with the Onesie on last night! On my Facebook page!"

"So you planned this from the beginning! Even If you lost it wouldn't even affect you! Damn you!" Seto was getting closer and closer to just putting on his cloths back on and just walking out, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Damn I wish I'd brought my cam cord!"

"I would have sued what little money you had to hell and back if you did,Wheeler" Joey waved him off with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, now go on! Put on da suit! Dog boy!" Seto nearly ended choking the cocky bastard right then and there if it hadn't been for Mokuba who reminded his dear older brother 'a deal was a deal'.

It felt like he had to swallow a dry pill, as Seto stepped into the brown furred and white stomach suit,atleast yugi was right about one thing, it was very soft. As he zipped it up, well tried too, it only managed to go up half way and it was starting to cut off the circulation to his waist so he pulled the zipper down just a little over his hip bone. Yugi, who had been looking for his phone, looked up and wiped a small drop of blood from his nose.

"Did you just get a nosebleed?"

"No" 

"What are you smiling about vessel," Seto demanded, if he had to guess,Yugi must have talking to Atem.

"Ready Kiba?" Yugi asked putting his phone on the self stick.

"I'll destory you and the Pharaoh"

"Great!" The shorter boy held up a peace sign "say strip poker!"

"Yugi! Wait!" Mokuba pulled the rest of his cloths off "I wanna do it too!" He wasn't going to let his brother suffer! 

"I think I have another one upstairs in my dresser!" The moment yugi left the three boys began plotting, Yugi was going to pay.

"I can't believe I lost" Seto seemed depressed as he muttered something under his breath.

"What should we do to get him back!" Mokuba crossed his legs "he isn't scared if looking cute,and he can pull off alot of styles hmm"

"Cute, cute,cute," Joey crossed his legs and tossed his head back onto the couch next to a distressed and broken Seto, "thats it!"

Mokuba nearly jumped out of his skin "sweet Obolisk! Stop yelling!" The blond snickered and waved him closer.

"Iv got an idea mini CEO, why dont we have Yugi cross dress?! Like some'em really girly! Like skirt wearing! Maid cafe wearing! Girly!" Mokuba placed his hands on joeys shoulder.

"Bless that tiny brain of yours-"

"Hey!"

"-He will never live this down!" They rubbed their hands together like flys, the crafty bastards.

"Mokuba guess what! I found it!" Yugi came down with two onesies, a black and blond one, he definitely planned this,Yugi was a demon, but that blond one seemed very familiar.

"Yug, why do you have my old suit from when I fought dice boy?"

"Joey, you get into literally everything, I figured id need it one day, so I kept it!"

"Yugi you little horder"

"Anyways! Here you go Mokuba! One for you! Andddddddd one for you!" So now there were three idiots dress as dogs in onesies that didn't quite fit them,lovely.

"Come on big bro,you gotta stand up" Mokuba somehow managed to pull his older brother up from the floor "we gotta take the picture,and then we can go home" once Seto finally snapped himself out of the absolute embarrassment that was his in, he stood behind idiot one and two while his adorable little brother stood on his tippy toes,he was now holding the selfy stick. 

"Ready everyone?"

"Yeah, just get my good side!"

"You have no good side wheeler"

"Everyone say strip poker!"

Click

"God get me out of this-" the zipper on Seto's outfit broke "....you have got to kidding me! Son of a-" It took them twenty minuets to calm Seto down.

"Why does life hate me?" Seto asked out loud as he watched some stupid drama while waiting for the cheese pizza that Joey had ordered.

"Oh please, it aint even dat bad, Yugis granpa has da best sofener!" Joey rubbed his arms agaisnt the soft warm fluff.

"Unlike you Wheeler,I have a reputation to uphold" Joey rolled his brown eyes.

"See dats da thing with you important folk, yall always let whats not important cloud yah mind, yah sell yah kids off for loveless marriage, force yah selves tah do things yah don't even like! Just do what makes yah happy!" He said chugging from his coke can,it tasted rather metallic.

"You truly know nothing wheeler,its never as easy as you people think it is" the blond rolled is eyes again and finished his can. Yugi and Atem were swapping back and forth while playing an online game with Mokuba on the floor.

"Oh! I forgot to upload our picture" Yugi went to his account and quickly posted it the picture immedently started getting likes and comments "Seto,Joey! Come look at the comments!" Seto sighed and paused the drama, it was getting rather good.

Yugis facebook page was flooded with comments, Seto cringed at the moment when he had to uplode his.

'Omg can I just take Mokuba home?'

'Look how short they are! I love it!'

'Oof,my boi Seto out here look'in hot as hell!'

'My boi joey embrassing his inner furry!'

'Hi yes,can I get three more of these funky boys?'

'When you and the bois play poker together' 

Yugi grinned "we look really good guys!" He closed his phone "oh and Kaiba? I take back what I said about having to make the picture your background, I'll just make it mine!" 

"Oh thank god" the doorbell rang,looks like the pizza man finally showed up. Seto dug for his wallet in long, white cape.

"Oh Kaiba,I placed the pizza money o the counter,you don't have to pay for it" Seto shrugged,fine by him,less money he had to spend on unhealthy crap. Standing up he grabbed the money and started counting it out and opened the door,completely forgetting that he still had the damn thing on.

"Hello sir that will be-" the girl holding two pizzas in her hand nearly passed out at the sight.

"What are you-" he.still.had.it.ON! Leaning down to the nosebleeding girl he spoke in a low and threatening voice "speak of this,to no one" he handed her the money,along with a tip, and slammed the door in her face. 

"Seto,please be gentle with the door,One of the window pains just broke last week" Seto just ignored him and pulled a slice of pizza from the box and flopped very unSeto like onto the couch and began munching,he had to admit,it was rather good.

"Ohhh pizzas here! Let's go Mokuboy!" Joey all but picked the younger kaiba and ran twords the food together. Eventually everyone ended up with some body part near or on the couch, but Kaiba having legs that were too long for his own good ended up sitting on the floor next to Joey while Moku and Yugi got the couch.

"Oh geez, its gotten late, I'm going to sleep, what about you guys?" Yugi asked getting up and leaving the room to go upstairs.

"I guess, I'm kinda tired myself," Mokuba yawned which caused the other three to yawn as well, "is this a pull out couch? Joey?" The blond was struggling to keep his head up.

"Nyah? Uh no? I don- wha'in da name of rich boys money is dat?!" A gaint plushy pink thing fell down the stairs and onto the floor, a few seconds later, Yugi had jumped from the stairs and onto the giant plush.

"Its my Marshmallon beanbag! I got it last month!" He was met with several stares "what?"

"Yugi,Your such a weeb"

"I am not!"

Yes,yes you are Aibo

"Mou hitori no boku!"

"I bet Atem just called you a weeb too"

"Literally everyone here agrees you are, but more importantly, why did you bring that monstrosity down here?" Seto crossed his legs

"Well,I was going to sleep on it" yugi tossed his bed blanket on top of it. 

"Im not going to lie,It does look soft" Mokuba flopped on top of the beanbag,Sending Yugi rolling off it. "Oh yeah,Im sleeping on this"

"It can't be dat soft-" the moment Joey's face hit the bag he fell alseep. 

"Joey! Scoot over! you too Mokuba " now there were three of them sitting on the massive beanbag, there was enough room for one more.

"What the hell," Seto ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't supposed to end up like this.

Seto Kaiba was tycoon millionaire.

Seto Kaiba didn't do cute and fluffy.

Seto Kaiba curled up next to his brother on the giant beanbag and fell asleep.

A/N Yugi has a onesi,you can pry this HC from my cold,dead hands


End file.
